


Home

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: An idea hit Keith, his cheeks flushing darker.  They both had been so busy lately and pretty tired once their days were over.  Alone time for them since leaving Earth was just literally sleeping together and perhaps a meal here and there that wouldn’t get interrupted.  Keith might as well take advantage of this free time...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith Secret Santa 2019~

There was a hum on this side of the Atlas. Nothing loud or invasive, but a gentle sound that honestly probably helped lull him to sleep this past week.

Seven days since he moved into Shiro’s quarters. Six nights of shared space. Not that he wasn’t in here a lot before but with it being an official move-Keith’s meager possessions strewn throughout the room, his toothbrush next to Shiro’s in the bathroom, his own nightstand on his side of the bed, Kosmo laying at their feet-it felt different. 

This was one of the first things that was theirs. And Keith relished the idea of that, of anything that was them.

He woke before the sleep cycle was over. The Atlas and it’s crew along with Voltron were together once again, traveling space to give aid to systems that needed an extra hand to stand on their own two feet, so to speak.

This was the time Keith like best thing. Seeing Kosmo legs move occasionally as if running in his sleep, Shiro’s deep even breaths next to him, and that low hum that he’s associating with “home.”

Home was anywhere with Shiro though.

Keith watched the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s bare chest. His eyes wandered up to his face where he could see a hint of dark stubble dotting his chin. He resisted the urge to touch it. For now.

Instead he began to set his sights lower where a trail of dark hair vanished under the bunched up blanket over his hips.

Keith felt his face get hot. It’s been nearly a year since they became a couple and he still gets flustered when they get physical. Or maybe it’s giddiness...or happiness. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t mind it.

Keith placed a hand on Shiro’s stomach, gently running his fingers through the hair. Shiro didn’t react, so he moved his hand lower, brushing the blanket. Still nothing.

An idea hit Keith, his cheeks flushing darker. They both had been so busy lately and pretty tired once their days were over. Alone time for them since leaving Earth was just literally sleeping together and perhaps a meal here and there that wouldn’t get interrupted. Keith might as well take advantage of this free time...

Keith clicked his tongue, getting Kosmo’s attention. He jerked his head toward the door, the space wolf getting the message loud and clear. In the blink of an eye he was gone, probably to snuggle with Allura and annoy Lance in the process. 

Once alone, Keith took a deep breath and exhaled. Shiro was amazing. He’s the only one Keith has ever felt like this for. To him, Shiro was his soul mate, his missing half. He hated how it sounded like an cliche romantic movie but it was true. Keith was often in awe that Shiro returned his feelings, wanted him just as much. 

And right now Keith wanted.

He pushed the blanket down, Shiro’s grey boxers visible, as well as the considerable bulge in them. Keith licked his lips involuntarily. Shiro wasn’t even hard, just long and thick. Keith loved having his cock in his mouth so, that’s what he was going to do.

Get that cock in his mouth. 

He started by touching. Keith dragged a finger from the outline of the head and up, watching the other’s face. Shiro took in a deeper breath, stopped, then let it back out, his mouth giving a twitch.

Keith grinned and kept it going, up and down that cock until he had the palms of his hand rubbing into it as it got hard and strained against the fabric. When he pulled away he heard Shiro let out a small whine and his dick jumped at the poss of contact. 

Time to move on to phase two. 

Getting Shiro’s underwear down was a tad more difficult. It clung to him in all the right ways, but that meant there wasn’t much wiggle room to work with. Keith slid his fingers under the band, the touch Shiro to shift some. Keith waited until he stilled and pressed on, pulling the tight shorts up and over his erection. Shiro’s cock hit his stomach and Keith held his breath, waiting.

Nothing.

He let out a long breath and eased the band gently back down over Shiro’s balls. 

With one last glance to make sure his boyfriend was still asleep, Keith made his move. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of Shiro and lowered his head. Keith licked up his cock, pausing at the head to swirl it around. There was a grunt above him but nothing else. Keith angled his head and got the tip in his mouth, working it some to get the foreskin down some more. His tongue dipped into Shiro’s slit and he felt the cock jump in his mouth.

Encouraged, Keith took more in, slowly bobbing his head up and down until he couldn’t fit anymore in. He stopped, half of Shiro’s dick in his mouth, and sucked.

Hips jerked under him and Keith looked up from under his lashes to see staring back at him wide eyed and disoriented. Keith hummed and he could see Shiro suck in a breath.

“Keith.” It wasn’t a warning, it was a request. One that Keith was too happy to comply with. He let his eyes close and swallowed around him. There was a hand, a human one, in his hair and Keith was guided back up, only to be pushed down again, a little further than before. 

Keith loved the feeling of Shiro hitting the back of his throat, having the weight of him, the taste of him.

“Keith, Keith, I’m-ah! I—“

Keith pushes himself up and off. Shiro once again looked disoriented and maybe a touch offended.

“Not yet.” Keith licked his lips. “Wanna feel you.” He smirked and crawled over to the nightstand on Shiro’s side. 

“Oh. Oh! Wait, Keith, let me—“

“I got it.” Keith assured him and opened the drawer.

“No, really Keith. Let me—“

“Already here, Shiro.” He huffed and picked up a box to get it out of the way. As soon as he touched it though he stopped. The box was small. It fit in the palm of his hand. It was black except for a silver clasp. Nothing fancy but...odd.

And Keith could feel...something from inside it.

“Keith—“

Before he could stop himself, Keith flipped the clasp open and revealed a ring. A simple dark band. Keith knee what it was immediately.

“Luxite?” He looked to Shiro for an explanation. 

“Yes.” Shiro coughed, his face red as he brought his underwear back up. “I wasn’t, uh, expecting it to go this way.” He met Keith’s gaze and his lips quirked into a nervous smile. “The plan was to take you to that planet we crashed on way back when. When Voltron was separated? Pidge located it for me, found out when sunset is.”

“Shiro?”

“I was going to explain, because you’d obviously be confused. Why go back to the place where I almost died, right? Well, it was that day that I knew that I...didn’t want to live my life without you. That I didn’t want our journey together to end before it could even properly begin. We’ve been though so much and we’re just now finally at a point where we can...live.”

Keith looked back down at the ring. He could sense the luxite but he also sensed Shiro. “And this ring—“

“Would’ve been taken out of my pocket at that point. I probably would’ve almost dropped it as I got down on one knee and asked you to be my husband. To accept this ring, that Kolivan put me through a trial to get the metal, by the way.”

Keith laughed, surprised when he felt a wetness on his cheek.

“And I would’ve explained that the ring has been connected to my life force. Because I love you I want to give my life to you. I had another made for me, if you’d do me the honor of sharing your life with me until the very end and beyond.”

“Oh, Shiro...” Keith felt Shiro move and hands were on his face, one cool, one warm. The tears were brushed away.

“I love you, Keith. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. I-yes.” Keith kissed Shiro, still laughing and crying. He was happy to see Shiro was a bit teary eyed as well.

Shiro took the box, grabbing the ring, and put it on Keith’s finger. It was warm, Keith could feel Shiro. Could feel that connection. 

“I’m glad you didn’t say no since this wasn’t exactly the ideal atmosphere I had in mind.” Shiro joked.

Keith shook his hand and hugged him. “It doesn’t matter where we are, I’m with you.”

He pulled back some and smirked up at Shiro. “But I still want to continue where we left off~”

Shiro laughed, letting out a snort. “How can I say no to that?”

Later, as Keith laid spent in Shiro’s arms, he rubbed his thumb against the ring with only one thought in his mind. 

He was home.


End file.
